Livestock animals are typically herded through chutes or enclosures using traditional herding or driving techniques. Herding livestock through a chute or enclosure may require the action of a horseback mounted handler or an unmounted handler. In the case of herding large animals such as cattle, there is a danger that a handler may be pressed by livestock against the walls of a chute or an enclosure. This danger is particularly acute in the case of herding large livestock such as cattle. Moreover, livestock typically have a “flight zone” such that when a handler approaches a livestock animal within the animal's flight zone, the animal becomes stressed and may try to evade the handler. Accordingly, a need exists for a remotely system for urging livestock through an enclosed space or chute wherein, contact between livestock animals and handlers is minimized.